Without Photographic Memory Ability
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Apa jadinya Megumi tanpa kemampuan ingatan fotografis? Little bit love RyuuMegu.


**Without Photographic Memory Ability**

...

...

Detective School Q belong to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei

...

...

"Terima kasih Megu, berkat kau petunjuknya tak luput dari kita!" teriak Kyuu yang berterima kasih padaku.

Kali ini aku membuat kelas Q mengingat petunjuk terakhir yang sempat terlewatkan. Berkat petunjuk terakhir sekaligus penentu itu, pelaku pembunuhan berhasil diamankan. Syukurlah. Aku berguna lagi untuk mereka.

"Sama-sama, Kyuu…" balasku dengan senyuman canggung.

Mereka semua tersenyum padaku, kecuali Ryuu, tentu saja. Sifatnya memang begitu, aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Mereka sepertinya begitu puas dengan bantuanku. Mereka semua begitu mengandalkan ingatan fotografis yang Tuhan berikan padaku sejak aku lahir. Aku tak keberatan. Aku justru senang.

Dengan ingatan fotografis ini, aku menjadi anggota kelas Q di DDS, aku juga pernah mendapat penghargaan dari kepolisian karena bisa mengingat banyak wajah penjahat. Aku bisa mengingat semua pelajaran hanya dengan sekali membaca. Kemampuanku ini memang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Hanya sedikit orang di dunia ini yang dihargai kemampuan luar biasa ini. Bagaimana tidak, aku bisa mengingat semuanya yang pertama kali aku lihat hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Satu detik pun mungkin cukup buatku.

Bayangkan keuntungan apa saja yang akan aku dapat dengan ingatan fotografisku ini. Mungkin banyak orang yang iri denganku. Bisa dibilang aku beruntung mendapatkan anugrah ini, dalam perjalanan hidupku aku menggantungkan semuanya pada otak super ini.

Semuanya. Hal baru atau pun lama. Yang baru ketemui atau pun sering ku alami. Semuanya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Sangat jelas sampai aku tak bisa melupakannya. Kemampuan ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengingat kapan saja apa yang ingin ku ingat tanpa perlu berpikir keras. Mungkin jika sudah tua nanti, aku tak akan bisa pikun.

Tapi ini juga sangat menyiksaku. Bukan karena otakku tak mampu memuat seluruh memori yang sudah terekam. Hanya saja, hal-hal buruk yang ingin ku lupakan, tak bisa aku lakukan. Aku sering sekali melihat kematian atau mayat. Semua itu membuat otakku tiba-tiba sakit. Saat orang yang aku kenal, terbujur kaku di depanku, aku hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan.

Mayat, pembunuhan, darah, semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat oleh seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun sepertiku. Dadaku menjadi sakit dan sesak, badanku lemas seketika. Rasanya jika disaat-saat seperti itu, aku ingin kemampuan ini hilang. Sungguh. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat semua itu terjadi begitu cepat dan tak bisa kau hindari. Mengerikan.

Kyuu, selalu menanyakan padaku saat aku melihat mayat di depan mataku, 'Megu, kau tak apa-apa?'

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tak ingin dia khawatir. Kyuu sangat mengkhawatirkanku ketika otak dan mataku menangkap jelas mayat seseorang. Aku pernah bercerita pada Kyuu, bahwa sangat sulit menghadapi yang seperti ini. Aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengenali mayat itu orang yang kami kenal sebelum diidentifikasi. Sulit sekali menerima kenyataan, semua kematian terhubung jadi satu dan membuatku mengingatnya kembali. Aku sungguh tak sanggup mempunyai posisi seperti itu.

Kyuu pernah bertengkar dengan Ryuu gara-gara aku. Kyuu melarangku melihat mayat, dia takut aku akan panik dan itu akan menyiksaku lagi. Dia tak ingin aku memaksakan diri. Tapi Ryuu beda dengan Kyuu. Dia ingin, jika aku benar-benar berniat menjadi detective aku harus menggunakan ingatan fotografisku, Ryuu berkata dengan tegas pada Kyuu, 'Bukankah sejak lahir dia sudah diberi kemampuan itu oleh Tuhan? Lalu kenapa kau tak membiarkan dia menggunakannya?'.

Kata-kata Ryuu itu yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak boleh egois. Hanya karena aku tak mampu mengingat itu, lantas aku tumpulkan kemampuanku ini. Itu keputusan yang sangat salah. Dan aku sudah sadar sekarang, kenapa Tuhan memberiku kemampuan ini. Aku pun berkata pada Kyuu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi Kyuu berkata lagi padaku, "Jika itu keputusanmu, aku tak akan menghalangi sama sekali… Tapi, kau tak sendiri, Megu… Ada aku dan Ryuu di sini…" katanya sambil menutupi Ryuu dengan badannya. Agar aku tak bisa melihat Ryuu tentu saja. Kyuu berpikir aku tertekan oleh kata-kata Ryuu tadi.

Aku pernah bilang pada Kyuu, sewaktu SD, aku selalu diejek oleh teman-temanku, mereka beranggapan bahwa aku ini akan mudah melalui ujian akhir. Mereka bilang, dengan sekali baca saja semua juga pasti beres, aku tak perlu bekerja keras, beda dengan mereka. Aku sedih mendengar itu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mereka menganggapku seperti itu, aku ingin mereka memandangku seperti hal nya memandang anak normal lainnya. Aku ingin dianggap normal. Aku tak beda dengan mereka, aku ingin dianggap sama.

"Hei, ayo pulang! Kenapa kau jadi melamun?" tegur Kyuu sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Aku berpikiran terlalu jauh tadi, sampai aku tak sadar bahwa kasus sudah selesai dan kami diperbolehkan pulang.

.

"Ryuu?"

Aku memanggil Ryuu yang berjalan di samping depanku. Sekarang tinggal aku dan dia yang belum sampai ke rumah. Melihat Ryuu sekarang dan mengingat hal yang ku pikirkan tadi, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Ryuu. Karena berkat dia, aku jadi tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

"Terima kasih ya, Ryuu…" ucapku sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Ryuu diam saja. Melihatku pun tidak. Begitulah sifatnya, dingin dan tak peduli. Kenapa rasanya dia enggan bicara banyak denganku. Kenapa?

.

Aku patut bersyukur dengan ingatan fotografisku. Hal-hal yang indah tak akan bisa aku lupakan. Hal-hal yang buruk juga begitu. Semua akan aku ingat, tanpa terkecuali.

Aku jadi berpikir. Aku menjadi hebat sekarang. Aku sangat membantu banyak hal untuk penyelidikan dan hal-hal yang lainnya. Aku sangat dibutuhkan. Seperti makanan yang membutuhkan piring.

Tapi.

Apa jadinya aku jika tanpa ingatan fotografis?

Aku dengan ingatan fotografis adalah identik. Namun bagaimana jika seandainya aku tak punya kemampuan ini?

Apa aku masih berguna?

Apa aku masih bisa masuk DDS?

Apa mereka mau menerimaku?

Aku yang dengan ingatan fotografis saja tak punya teman sewaktu SD. Lalu jika aku tak mempunyainya, bagaimana?

Apa aku akan lupa dengan data-data penting?

Apa aku akan lupa dengan cirri-ciri fisik orang lain?

Apa aku akan lupa tentang mayat-mayat itu?

Apa aku akan lupa dengan Kyuu, Ryuu, Kinta dan Kazuma?

Oh aku berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Itu mungkin mustahil terjadi. Aku sudah memilikinya. Dan kehilangannya, mungkin akan agak sulit. Tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi tak tenang? Apa aku benar-benar memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu? Apa kelas Q masih mau menerimaku jika aku tak punya ingatan fotografis?

Aku mengambil handphone di meja samping ranjangku. Aku sedang berbaring di kamar tidur sekarang. Aku mengetik email yang niatnya akan aku kirim pada teman-teman. Entah kenapa aku ingin tahu pendapat mereka jika aku berbeda dengan sekarang. Aku tak peduli apa mereka akan menertawakan pertanyaan konyolku nanti. Aku juga tak peduli apa mereka akan mengejekku. Biarlah.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Menjawab saja apa susahnya sih?

"Apa pendapatmu, jika aku tak mempunyai ingatan fotografis?"

Aku kirim email itu pada Kyuu, Ryuu, Kazuma, dan Kinta. Aku harus tahu pendapat mereka. Apa pun itu, aku harus tahu. Aku akan menunggu balasannya.

Selang satu menit, handphoneku berbunyi, email dari Kyuu.

"Kalaupun kau tak punya ingatan fotografis, kau kan masih punya kemampuan lain… Jadi kau masih sangat berguna, Megu… Walau tanpa ingatan fotografis…"

Aku menghela napas. Kyuu selalu saja, bisa menenangkan perasaanku. Aku membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dan maaf jika merepotkan. Kyuu orang pertama yang membalas email, begitulah sifatnya, selalu ada untuk teman. Kapanpun itu.

Selang lima menit, handphoneku berbunyi lagi, dari Kinta.

"Kau pasti akan jadi anak yang cerewet dan pelupa…"

Aku kesal dengan email itu. Aku membalas dengan sedikit kesal, tapi Kinta memberi penjelasan bahwa itu hanya bercanda. Lalu dia tertawa dalam emailnya. Menyebalkan.

Dua menit dari email Kinta, email dari Kazuma datang.

"Aku harap jika kau tak punya, kau akan berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih manis…"

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku membalas kesal pada Kazuma, aku mengkonfirmasi padanya apakah aku bukan anak yang manis. Kazuma membalas dengan cepat, bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

Kinta dan Kazuma… Sama saja!

Sekarang email dari Ryuu yang belum ku terima. Orang itu, selalu saja. Aku rasa dia sudah menerima emailku sama seperti yang lainnya. Atau mungkin dia tak mau menjawab. Tapi kenapa tak mau? Orang aneh.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak aku mengirim email. Ryuu belum mengirimkan emailnya padaku. Keterlaluan. Aku penasaran dengan pendapatnya. Apakah sama dengan yang lain atau tidak. Sial. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bagaimana ini? Aku telepon sajalah. Takut jika aku kirim email lagi, hasilnya akan sama saja.

Beberapa detik aku mendengar nada tunggu. Teleponnya nyambung. Berarti handphonenya aktif. Kenapa dia tak membalas emailku? Dasar, Ryuu.

"Halo?" suara dingin Ryuu terdengar di seberang.

"Halo Ryuu… Kau sudah menerima emailku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ya…" jawabnya pendek.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membalasnya?" aku protes.

Ryuu diam saja, dan telepon masih menyambung. Aku rasa dia enggan memberikan alasan. Orang dingin ini selalu saja diam jika diajak bicara.

"Ryuu, apa pendapatmu jika aku tak punya ingatan fotografis?" tanyaku tegas setelah memutuskan untuk melupakan alasan Ryuu tak segera membalas email. Yang terpenting jawabannya, bukan kapan dia menjawab bukan?

Tapi Ryuu tetap saja diam. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran orang ini? Tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa pertanyaanku terlalu konyol sehingga dia tak mau menjawab?

Aku menunggu sekitar 10 detik, tapi dia masih diam. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku naik pitam.

"Hei, jawab Ryuu!" gertakku.

Dia tetap diam.

"Ryuu!"

"Sama saja…" katanya lirih dan dingin.

Ryuu menjawab juga setelah aku gertak. Aku kira dia akan tetap diam dan aku harus menutup telepon dengan paksa karena kesal. Ternyata tidak. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan 'sama saja'?

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Kau dengan atau tanpa ingatan fotografis… Bagiku sama saja… Kau tetap saja Megumi… Lalu kenapa kau mengajak berandai andai?" jelasnya singkat dan cukup kurang jelas bagiku.

"Apa iya, sama saja?" ulangku ragu.

"Ya…"

"Baiklah, maaf menganggumu Ryuu…"

Ryuu menutup telepon duluan. Padahal aku yang mengucap salam. Orang aneh. Tapi dari jawaban Ryuu tadi. Aku jadi semakin mengerti kenapa aku harus berterima kasih pada Ryuu. Dia memberi jawaban yang memang belum bisa ku mengerti sepenuhnya sekarang. Aku akan memecahkannya nanti. Aku pikir itu jawaban yang paling memuaskan.

.

'Dengan atau tanpa ingatan fotografis… Bagiku kau sama saja… Kau tetap saja Megumi…'

Kata-kata Ryuu terulang kembali dalam pikiranku. Jawaban dari pertanyaan anehku. Dia benar. Sekali lagi dia benar. Aku dengan atau tanpa, baginya sama saja.

'Lalu kenapa kau mengajak berandai andai?'

Benar juga. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan jika tak terjadi pun akan sama saja. Kenapa juga aku harus berandai andai?

Sekali lagi aku mengerti. Aku tak perlu khawatir tak akan dapat teman atau akan melupakan banyak hal. Aku juga tak perlu khawatir apakah aku akan terlihat sama jika tanpa ingatan fotografis.

Aku sama saja. Seperti kata Ryuu. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu sama.

Jadi kenapa aku harus berpikiran terlalu jauh dengan berandai andai?


End file.
